Bathtime for InuYasha!
by frodoschick
Summary: What else can the story be about?


My first humorous Inu-Yasha fic! This is fun!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing Inu...wahhhhhh!

* * *

"InuYasha...you don't take baths do you?" asked Kaede, holding her nose. InuYasha was covered with dried demon blood, dirt and pieces of ramen. 

"No...why?" He asked, sniffing the air. "I don't smell anything."

"You wouldn't..." muttered Kaede, edging slightly away from InuYasha. "Don't you think it's better to take a bath-"

"No BATH!" he hollared, leaping out of the house and hopping up a tree. "I don't take baths!" Kaede sighed. It really was too bad that Kagome had to go back to her own time for some exams or something related to that school thing. Her subduing word would come in handy right now.

"InuYasha, come down."

"NO!"

"Inu-chan..." Sango cooed, giving him puppy eyes. InuYasha growled, not trusting her."You know that when Kagome comes back she's going to make you." Sango said, shaking her head. "Just do it yourself."

"NO!" He yelled. Shippo giggled.

"He's afraid of water! InuYasha's afraid of water!" he danced around the bottom of the tree, laughing hysterically. "He's afraid of water, he's afraid of water!"

"I am NOT!" InuYasha yelled, glaring dangerously at him.

"Prove it, prove it, prove it!" Shippo continued to dance and sing. InuYagha growled, normally a warning sign, but Shippo ignored him. Sango turned to Kaede for one second and Shippo stopped singing.

"Shippo...?" she started, turning back around. Shippo was unconcious, laying on the ground with several large bumps on his head. InuYasha was even higher up in the tree than before. Miroku poked Shippo, a look of amusement on his face.

"I think we're going to need reinforcements." whispered Sango to Lady Kaede. Kaede nodded sagely.

* * *

"INUYASHA!" yelled Sango. 

"WHAT?" he yelled back from the top of his tree.

"WE WANT YOU TO DELIEVER A LETTER TO KAGOME! COME DOWN!" Sango held up the letter, sealed with red wax. In a flash, InuYasha was down and the letter was gone. They heard InuYahsa crahsing in the brush, on his way to the Bone Eater's Well.

"Well, at least he's delievering it himself. Miroku, get going on that scroll." commanded Kaede. Miroku nodded. This was war.

* * *

"KA-A-AG-G-O-O-ME-E-E!" shouted Sota, waving the letter aloft. "INUYASHA CAME BY AND DELIEVERED THIS!" 

Kagome raced up the stairs and snatched the letter from Sota. She dashed up the stairs, with Sota yelling behind her, "HEY, DON'T I AT LEAST GET A 'THANK YOU'?"

"THANKS!" Kagome called, racing into her room and slamming the door behind her. She threw her backpack on the bed and tore open the letter.

"About time," said InuYasha, jumping through her window and landing neatly beside her. "Why are you so late?"

"Is that any of your business?" demanded Kagome, reading the letter. InuYasha tried to peek over her shoulder. But she finished reading it, stuffed it into her pocket, and plunked herself down on her desk chair and started to work on her homework.

"Well?" demanded InuYasha.

"Well what?" replied Kagome, not looking up from her homework.

"Well, what did the letter say?" he said, managing to look impatient and carefree at the same time.

"Oh, just that Shippo wanted some Liquid Drops from the store. I brought them last time. He really liked them."

"Why didn't I get any?" He asked, pouting.

"Shippo grabbed them almost as soon as I came out of the well. Now, do you mind? I've got a major math test tomorrow, followed by a English literature test and you are distracting me!" She turned back to her work. InuYasha waited for a few seconds, then left the way he came.

* * *

_A few days later...InuYasha was still up his tree..._

* * *

"Okay, Miroku, you know what to do?" whispered Kaede. Miroku nodded. Kaede turned to Sango, and without a word, Sango nodded. Shippo was quivering with excitement. Kaede gave him a light shove. He shot out of the opening of the bushes that they were hiding in,and danced around InuYasha's tree. 

"InuYasha's afraid of water, InuYasha's afraid of water!" he chanted, dancing and singing. InuYasha ignored him. Shippo changed tactics. "InuYashy, InuYashy, oh so very cute and oh so fuzzy-!" He saw InuYasha twitch. He was getting to him. He then switched tactics yet again..."Inu and Kagome, sitting in a treee...K-I-S-S-I-N-!" That was as far as he got. InuYasha leapt out of his tree pounced on him, andproceded to startto beat him up.

Miroku leapt out and slapped the Demon Weaking scroll on the back of InuYasha's neck. InuYasha cumpled to the ground, all of his strength gone.

"What in all the seven Hells...?" he bellowed, struggling to get up. Sango came out of hiding, ropes and straps in her hands. InuYasha stared at her. "What the-? Oh-H no. No, no, no, no, no, N-O-O-O-O!" Sango ignored him completely, tying him up in several good knots. She then swung him up onto her Boomerang Bone and stalked off to the hot spring. Kagome poked her head out of the bushes along with Kaede.

"This is so funny!" she said, gasping with the laughter that bubbled in her throat.

"It's about to get even better!" said Kaede with a small smile.

* * *

"Stop...sturph...struggling!" said Sango, trying to keep her grasp on a flailing (fully clothed)InuYasha. 

"NO!"InuYasha yelled, struggling all the more. Sango had him in the deepest part of the hot spring and the others were all watching from the shore. Shippo was doubled over in hysterics, Kaede was giggling, and Miroku was looking very satisfided.

"At least he won't smell any more," muttered Miroku, smiling very self-assuredly.

"Somebody help me!" yelled Sango. "He's more slippery than a bowl full of live, buttered eels!" Since nobody else seemed inclined to go out and help her, Kagome sighed and waded out, her backpack of shampoos, conditioners, and soaps hoisted high on her back. Sango smiled and looked grateful.

Ï'll hold him, you scrub!"she said, getting a good hold of him from behind. Kagome took out a large bottle of blue shampoo. As she squirted some into her hand, she noticed that InuYasha's hair was even longer now that it was wet. With a sigh, she washed off the tiny amoutn into the water and then drizzled the shampoo onto his long hair. he flailed his head from one side to the other, determined not to let anyone touch his hair. Kagome managed to grab ahold of his head.She began to scrub his hair very violently.

"Ow ow ow ow ow OW! That hurts!" he yelled, as Kagome scrubbed even harder.

"Well, if you took your own..urgh...bath, maybe...urrrrrrgh...I wouldn't have to do this!"she yelled at him through water and suds. "Dunk him!" she yelled, backing away quickly. Sango dunked him. She pulled him up.

"TORCURERS!" he managed to yell just as Sango dunked him again. He came up spluttering and cursing. Kagome giggled as she set in with her Berry Smothie conditioner. This was going to be fun...

* * *

_A Half Hour Later..._

* * *

InuYasha clawed his way up the bank, gasping and coughing. Sango and Kagome emerged from the water, soaked to the bone and breathing just as heavily as InuYasha.

"Never...gasp...again..." muttered Sango, collasping on the bank. Kagome landed beside her. They both just laid there for a few minutes. InuYasha sat off by himself, muttering and cursing.

Shippo laughed even more at the sight on InuYasha, bright pink and smelling of berries and roses. Miroku looked concernedly at the two girls.

"Do you both need a rest?" he asked. They both nodded.

"Maybe a bath...?" They sat up and glared at him.

"You hold, I'll scrub."growled Kagome, as they advanced on Miroku. He backed away, holding out his hands.

"Ummmmm, I, uh, I don't feel like smelling like a rose, so..." he dashed off, leaving dust in his wake. Shipppo just about died that day, the day InuYasha was washed.

* * *

I got this idea from bathing my dog...he is so stubborn! Just like InuYashy! 


End file.
